Love in an Elevator
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Naruto and Sauske get caught in an elevator. What Naruto wants to know is if the tension between them is purely out of anger or if it's partly sexual. NaruSasu rated to be careful


**Since I just wrote a sad ending story I figured I should write a happy story **

**As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Love In an Elevator**

He hated him. That is if hate meant that he had a strong attraction to him that he had yet to admit aloud. So maybe hate isn't the right word, but it was the only word he could come up with in that moment. He was pissed because a certain Uchiha Sasuke, aka the meanest and sexiest boss in the world, was being a jackass again.

Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde free spirited and hyperactive employee was the only one whom would stand up to the young Uchiha. Nobody knew why he didn't get fired, but most of them guess that he had blackmailed the other man in order to keep his job. The two had been fighting all day because something had gotten messed up and, yet again, Sasuke was blaming Naruto for it. "It wasn't my fucking fault," Naruto yelled loud enough that practically everyone on the floor could hear him.

Sasuke turned toward him, his black eyes looking as if they were trying to make Naruto fall dead on the floor, "It's _always_ your fault." Although he looked ready to kill, he kept his composure.

Naruto never understood how he could find a man so infuriating and sexy at the same time. Perhaps it was just because Sasuke was beautiful. The man had an elegance to him that couldn't be beaten. Had anyone else worn his chicken-butt hairstyle it would have looked ridiculous, but he somehow pulled it off. He seemed to pull everything off. His dark eyes and hair contrasted his pale skin and made a look that was just irresistible. He resembled his mother, although he wasn't girlish in the least. For that reason Naruto couldn't help but stare, even when they were fighting. "But it's not this time," the blond argued, though knew many times it was indeed his fault.

On the other side of the room a group of employees sat in the break room watching the scene play out. "They're fighting again," Shino observed. He was a mysterious man, he didn't talk much and he always wore sunglasses. Some wondered if he were trying to hide a drug addiction beneath the large coat and sunglasses that he seemed so fond of.

"Yep," Kiba answered. He was much like Naruto, which was why they were best friends. He knew about the blonde's crush even though he was never told. "I wish they'd just screw each other and get it over with," he sighed.

"Sasuke is not gay," the pink haired girl yelled, just a little too loudly. Sakura did most things in an abrasive manner, including her work. It was one of the reasons most people didn't want to get on her bad list.

Her yell got the attention of both of the men across the room. Naruto and Sasuke had shut up for a moment to look at the girl. The blond couldn't help but think that Sasuke looked somewhat embarrassed by her statement. "Get back to work," he growled. "All of you," he said, looking at Naruto before he walked to his own off, shutting the door behind him.

"You're so lucky you guys didn't get fired," Naruto laughed, his mood suddenly changing by seeing other people get into trouble. He looked back at Sasuke's door, wishing that the man were in fact gay. If he knew for sure the man was gay, he'd pull him into a kiss in front of everyone and let out some of the sexual frustration he'd been holding in for the man.

"You know he's gay," Kiba said as he got up from the small table. Naruto gave a questioning look at his best friend as the man started walking back to his own desk. "No straight man spends that much time on his hair," he explained as he walked past the blond with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Come back here asshole," Naruto said as he pulled Kiba over to the side. Kiba waited for him to explain his actions, which he quickly did. In a low voice he asked, "How did you know?"

"Know what?" he asked, feigning innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he chuckled. He loved to mess with the other man.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he replied in a quite but angry voice. "How did you know?" he asked again. He wasn't going to let go of Kiba's arm before his question was answered.

"It's pretty obvious," Kiba answered. "You spend more time staring at him than you do actually doing work," he added.

Before either of them could say anything else, Sasuke came out of his office. He was walking to his advisor's office as he passed them. "I thought I told you guys to get to work," he said, glaring at Kiba the entire time.

"Yes sir," the brunette answered for the both of them. Sasuke just walked away and continued to walk to Kakashi's office. "If the look meant anything, he feels the same way about you. Just grow some balls and make a move," he told him before pulling his arm from the blonde's grasp and walking back to his desk.

**NS**

It was late and most of the people had already gone home. Naruto was behind on his work because of his fight with Sasuke so he decided to stay an extra hour to get it done. When he got on the elevator, he immediately regretted his decision. He remained silent as he looked at his boss.

Naruto wasn't sure if the tension between them was from anger or if it were sexual, either way he wanted it to go away. "So," he started, unsure what to say to the other man. They used to be able to talk, in fact they were best friends in high school, but when they started college something changed. Sasuke had stopped hanging out with Naruto and the blond had no idea why. When Naruto got the job and found out that Sasuke would be his boss, he figured that they could make up but instead they started to constantly fight.

Before Naruto could find something to talk about, there was a large bang and the elevator stopped. "Fuck," Sasuke cursed as he started pressing the red emergency button.

"What seems to be the problem?" a voice came over the loud speaker. It sounded as if he'd just woken up from a nap, which made Naruto immediately wonder if he were related to Kakashi.

"The elevator stopped," replied Sasuke, annoyance clear in his voice. He had a feeling that with how incompetent the guy sounded that they would be there for a while.

"I have to call some people," he told them. "It'll be fixed in three hours, tops," he said as if he were reassuring them.

"Great," Sasuke huffed sarcastically. He looked at the blond, not sure what to say to him. It was his fault that they stopped being friends. Sasuke was young and didn't know how to deal with his feelings so he prevented them by not hanging out with the blond any longer. He wasn't sure why he didn't try to make up with Naruto once they started working together, but he figured it was mostly his pride that wouldn't let him. Admitting it was his fault could also mean admitting his feelings to the blond and he wasn't ready to do that.

"It's not like I'm happy about being stuck with you either," Naruto said as he slid down the side of the elevator into a sitting position. The elevator went quiet for a moment, before Naruto couldn't stand the silence. He looked at Sasuke and couldn't help but think about when they used to be friends. "Why did you stop being my friend?" he asked, truly wanting to know the answer.

"Because," was Sasuke's only answer as he sat down. He left it at the one word, which made Naruto mad.

"Because is not an answer," Naruto told him. "It could be the start of an answer, but it doesn't answer my question," he said. He wanted some sort of explanation and since Sasuke couldn't exactly go anywhere, he was going to bug him until he got one.

"I don't know," the other man lied. Naruto could tell he was lying, they had known each other long enough that he could read a lot just from Sasuke's body language. Sasuke frowned and looked away, making Naruto think he was insecure about something.

"Don't lie to me," the blond said. "I just want answer as to why you suddenly went from my best friend to hating me within a week," he told him. "Were you embarrassed to be my friend? I mean I know I wasn't as popular as you but you never seemed to care," the blond shifted in his seat.

"I don't hate you," Sasuke mumbled. His words made Naruto think back to what Kiba had said to him earlier that day, but he wasn't going to let his wishful thinking get the best of him. "And if I were embarrassed of you I wouldn't have been your friend in the first place," he added quietly.

"You're still just dancing around the question," the blond pointed out. "Why can't you just give me a real answer?" he asked as he scooted so that he was sitting next to him. "If you don't hate me then why do you act like you do? Why did you stop talking to me?" he asked, wishing he'd get the answer that he wanted.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, noticing how close he was. The blue eyes that he fell in love with were staring back at him, looking at him sadly. He hated when Naruto looked sad, it was too out of character for him. As Naruto asked him for a reason again, he couldn't help his actions. He leaned forward and kissed him. It was just a short kiss and it made Naruto freeze, "Does that answer your question?"

It was the first time in years that he saw Naruto speechless and he felt as if he'd really screwed up. There was already a lot of tension between the two and he thought that the kiss was just going to add to it. He scooted so that he was in the corner of the elevator, making room between the two. When Naruto came to his senses he had a so many questions running through his mind. "Are you fucking kidding me? You stopped talking to me because you liked me?" Naruto asked, surprised and a little annoyed by the reason. "Wait, do you still like me?" he asked, realizing that Sasuke had indeed just kissed him.

"Shut up moron," Sasuke said, giving Naruto his answer. He'd flat out deny something if it weren't true and Naruto knew it. The blond wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss or punch the other man.

He moved so that he had Sasuke backed into a corner. "Well why didn't you just say so?" Naruto asked in a husky voice. Before Sasuke could say anything, the blond claimed in lips in a much more passionate kiss than their first. From that point on Naruto felt that no more words were necessary.

Naruto let his hands wander and started to unbutton Sasuke's shirt. "This isn't a good idea," Sasuke said, but Naruto shut him up as he started to kiss Sasuke's exposed neck. Instead of arguing, the dark haired man let out a rather loud moan. Naruto only stopped his actions so that he could lay on the ground, pulling Sasuke with him. At that point Naruto was on his back, but he didn't let that last long as he swiftly rolled them over and switched their positions.

"I like you like this," he said as he looked down at the other man. Sasuke didn't use words to shut him up; rather he pulled him back into a kiss. The dark haired man pushed Naruto's jacket off of his shoulders and onto the floor.

As Naruto started to unbuckle Sasuke's pants, the loud speaker buzzed in. "Okay, it looks like this is going to be faster than we thought," the man told them. "You'll be out of there in no time," he said, much more awake than he was the first time.

The two pulled apart and Sasuke quickly pushed Naruto off of him. He buckled his pants before standing up. Naruto watched as he buttoned his shirt and straightened his clothes. "It's not going to help if you don't fix your hair," Naruto said as he stood up, picking up his jacket in the process.

"Shut up," Sasuke replied, making the blond laugh in response.

Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair to fix it, "So what does this mean?" He was unsure if Sasuke wanted something more or if it were just a heat of the moment kind of thing. "Was this just a one-time kiss in the elevator sort of thing?" he asked.

"Is that what you want it to be?" Sasuke asked, sounding angry. Naruto knew that he was just getting defensive because he didn't want to look weak for wanting more.

"Not at all," Naruto replied nonchalantly. "I would happily take you home and bang you into the mattress as many times as you want and for as long as you want," he grinned as he watched Sasuke blush. It wasn't easy to make the man blush, but Naruto knew all of the right buttons to push.

"So what, you want me to be your fuck buddy?" Sasuke asked. He had crossed his arms and moved back away from Naruto and to his corner.

Naruto walked toward him and put one hand each side next to Sasuke's head. "I want you in whatever way I can have you," Naruto answered as he leaned forward and kissed him again. "Whether that means as a friend," he kissed him again. "A fuck buddy," he kissed him again. "Or as a boyfriend," he kissed him again. "I'll take you however I can get you," he said again.

"Good answer," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto into another kiss. "Because I didn't want a fuck buddy," he smirked.

The elevator started moving again and the blond couldn't help but smile. All he wanted to do was thank whatever made the elevator stop because if it hadn't he wouldn't be able to call Sasuke his boyfriend. "We should take elevator rides more often," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke just pushed him away, "Fuck that, I'm taking the stairs from now on." Sasuke had hated elevators to begin with, though he was happy with the results of being stuck in an elevator with Naruto, it didn't mean that he wanted it to happen again. "I hate elevators," he stated.

"That's okay, there are a lot more walls to push you against in the stairwell," Naruto said with a perverted grin on his face. "Not to mention a lot less people," he added. Sasuke just shook his head, disapproving Naruto's words. The elevator dinged as it came to a stop and the doors opened. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand as they walked out, interlacing their fingers together. "Lets go to dinner," the blond smiled. "And dessert at my place," he said.

Sasuke smirked and he said, "Let's see if you make it through dinner first."

**The End.**

**I don't like the ending that much, but then again I never seem to like my endings. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
